


I Know

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [32]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, broken fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Maybe the night before the big battle with the Wicked Witch in which Emma is broken and scared and Killian tries to comfort her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know

Her screams woke him in the middle of the middle of the night, so that he was sitting up straight on the couch he'd occupied for a couple of days now - per Emma's request. Her screams and sobs of absolute pain and horror and fear went straight to his heart, tugging and stabbing at it.

He couldn't blame her for having nightmares. After all the bloody Witch had done, and tomorrow it was time to decide who won and who lost. Emma had been terrified for days, ever since she found out about the curse resting on his lips.

He jumped up when she screamed his name in agony, having heard more than enough. He made a bee-line to her room, opening the door and entering. She was thrashing all over the bed, the sheets wrapped around her in such a way Killian was sure would suffocate her at some point. He sat down on the edge of the bed and grabbed her shoulders to hold her still. "Emma!" he said, his voice raised above her screams. Hearing her hurt like that was tearing him apart and he just wished he could stop the pain. "Emma, it's alright. You're safe, Henry's safe, we're all safe. Wake up, love!" He shook her once, and with one more terrified scream of his name, she woke up. She took one look at him and launched herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face in his shoulder. He turned his face away from her skin as to not curse her with his lips, but held her as she sobbed silently in his shoulder. "You're alright, love. It wasn't real. It was just a dream."

"I can't - I can't lose you, Killian. Or Henry. Or my parents. I just found them again, you just found me again, how can I lose you, it's not fair!" she yelled, before crying into his shoulder again. Killian ached to press his lips into her hair, but settled for his hand.

"We'll all be fine, love. By tomorrow night, Zelena will be defeated. You and Regina are more powerful than anything I've ever seen, and I've seen a lot. I'll protect your boy, just like we agreed, and your father will protect your mum and your little brother. There's nothing we haven't thought of."

"Yes, there is." Emma whispered, pressing herself closer to him with a shudder. "You'll protect Henry...but who'll protect you?"

Killian frowned. She was concerned about him? "Oh, Emma. I'll look after myself."

"No, I know, but...I won't know you're safe. I won't be able to protect you." She grabbed his face in her hands, startling him a bit. "I can't fight her, while not knowing you're okay."

"I'll be okay, I promise. Gods, Emma, I promise I'll be." He took her hands in his and squeezed. "I will never leave you, ever again. I promise."

"But what if you have no choice?" she whispered.

Killian yearned to kiss all her worries away. "Oh Emma, if my lips weren't cursed I would kiss every inch of your beautiful face, every part of your gorgeous body...I will not leave you, Swan. Ever. For anything. Nobody will take me away from you, not anymore."

A small smile played along her lips, together with a blush. "We'll break this curse, Killian. Because I want you to be able to do those things you said."

Killian's heart stopped, his breath catching in his throat, before smirking. "Well, I guess we'll have to break this curse soon."

Emma smiled. "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Killian hesitated, biting his lip. "I don't know, Swan. I don't want to risk it..."

"Just hold me. Please. I can sleep much better knowing you're here." Emma looked desperate and of course Killian couldn't resist her doe-eyes and pleading tone. With a smile, he joined her under the covers and wrapped his arms around her as she put her head on his chest.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I love you." It was no use denying it. She knew what the curse did and why it was placed upon him. He was done denying it, just as she was done pushing him away. They could be okay without kissing for a while. "I love you." Even though he knew Emma couldn't say it back yet, her whispered "I know" warmed his heart. Instead de pushing him away, she let him in. And in his mind, 'I know' sounded a lot like 'I love you, too' from her lips. He could deal with this. He held her tightly the entire night as she slept soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse and she's a hungry lass! If you could take a moment, it would make my day!


End file.
